


Y el suelo, la noche

by SteelMermaid



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMermaid/pseuds/SteelMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como sueño le resultaba extraño porque había olores, y él jamás soñaba olores. Supo entonces, de golpe, que ese sueño no sería como cualquier otro. -Junjou Egoist-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y el suelo, la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Shungiku Nakamura. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacer esta clase de cosas.
> 
> Advertencias: Posible aunque no intencional OoC por el curso común de la historia. Y no diré más sino acabaría arruinando esto.
> 
> Pareja: Junjou Egoist; Nowaki/Hiroki.
> 
> Notas: Basado en el fabuloso cuento de Cortázar La noche boca arriba. Espero lo disfruten.

_Stick around and watch me fall apart,_

_Watch me lose the game that I made up,_

_Stick around whilst I default the loan,_

_Watch me reap the pain that I have sown._

_Watch me Fall Apart_ _**—** _ _**Hard-Fi.** _

* * *

 

A mitad del pasillo pensó que ya era muy tarde y se dispuso a salir de la Universidad dirigiéndose a la estación, con paso apresurado y colocándose la bufanda y abrigo en el camino. La calle lucía igual que siempre, los faros de luz encendidos y un viento seco, baste común en esa época del año. De a poco la universidad fue desapareciendo tras su espalda y se adentró de lleno en el corazón vivo de la ciudad. Se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente que aún transitaba, pero ver algunos almacenes ya comenzando a cerrar le devolvió un poco la sensación de normalidad antes ligeramente perdida.

En un café de una esquina vio que eran las diez en punto, bastante tarde, de hecho, como para que un profesor vague por las calles de Tokio cuando sale de su trabajo. Y no era precisamente eso lo que lo tenía preocupado. O al menos no era el motivo que dejaba florecer sin sentimentalismos. Ese día se cumplía un año más de noviazgo con Nowaki y quedaron de celebrarlo esa misma noche. Afortunadamente, Nowaki tenía la noche libre, por lo que decidieron celebrar ese nuevo aniversario en la fecha oficial. No le gustaba mucho reconocerlo, pero la idea lo emocionaba. Hace ya varios años que venía emocionándolo todo lo que tuviera que ver con Nowaki y su relación.

Cruzó la calle cuando llegó al centro de la ciudad, la vereda de enfrente le era mucho más atractiva. El aroma de los cafés lo iba a despertar un poco, además. Pensó entonces que quizá hubiera sido una buena idea salir a pasear, a tomar un helado o a cenar, ir al cine y después llegar cansados a casa, tomar una ducha (juntos) y luego dormir (abrazados). Demasiado clásico, pensó, ya hemos hecho eso en años anteriores. Y al recordarlo, inevitablemente su boca forma una sonrisa y su cara se tiñe de rojo. Agacha la cabeza intentando ocultar el gesto mientras camina pues no quiere que nadie lo quede mirando raro. Pero no es eso lo que tiene en mente ahora. Ocultar la reacción es un acto reflejo. Lo verdaderamente importante es qué hará cuando llegue a casa, cuando Nowaki lo reciba. Decide entonces no ser tan tosco como suele serlo, es más, intentará tomar la iniciativa en todos los puntos que le sea posible. Mientras camina, recuerda a Nowaki. Lo piensa, lo rememora, lo trae al presente y al espacio, ese que ahora ignora peligrosamente por completo dejándose llevar por la emoción, y sin darse cuenta de que el semáforo está en rojo aún, cruza la calle.

Alcanza a escuchar gritos de mujeres, un bocinazo que lo aturdió un poco por lo repentino y ruidoso del aparato. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Jamás era descuidado cuando andaba por la calle caminando en una ciudad que tenía tantos vehículos como personas y la constante actividad que mantenía las venas de Tokio con permanente circulación. No ha cambiado mucho desde hace bastante tiempo, incluso cuando todo se hace obsoleto todos los días. Las personas adultas de cuando él era niño son iguales a las personas adultas actuales, incluyéndose él en ese grupo, por supuesto. En general, todo sigue bastante igual, lo que es un punto a favor porque no hay espacios para nostalgias vacías que a los ancianos suele darles. Y qué triste que se ponga a pensar así de repente, sin explicación ni origen, si en casa tenía esperando a quien más sensaciones nuevas, sin nostalgias futuras, le hacía sentir con sólo una mirada.

El paso se le había hecho cada vez más rápido, pero para sí mismo, parecía ir cada vez más despacio, como si su casa se alejara un poco más cuando él parecía acercarse. Después de haber tomado el metro, bajar en la estación, caminar hacia el departamento y subir las escaleras casi corriendo (jamás le gustaron los ascensores), tomó las llaves y, nervioso así como estaba, intentaba abrir la puerta. Habrá sido por el frío, la ansiedad, la fecha, pero sus manos estaban demasiado torpes y se rehusaban a hacer girar la llave como era debido. Finalmente, la bendita puerta se abrió. Nowaki lo esperaba, con sonrisa dulce, de cara a la entrada. Hiroki no pudo hacer más que encerrarse con él sin dejar de mirarlo y adentrarse de lleno en lo que pronto sería su universo a la medida.

—Bienvenido, Hiro-san.

Hiroki sonrió de forma sincera, cálida y un poco inesperada. Era obvio lo que se venía. Se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo, dejó el maletín apoyado en la pared, todo esto sin dejar de mirar a Nowaki, quien desde su lugar, apreció cada movimiento con envidiable concentración. No se sintió intimidado, no se sintió incómodo y la explícita chispa que despertó aún más las ansias, esa que se insertó en ellos cuando Nowaki se relamió los labios, no fue capaz de apagar ni un ápice esa necesidad de mostrar cuán libre se sentía él también, qué tanto deseaba estar con Nowaki también. No llegaba a ser cargoso ni patético, como era lo justo, ni tampoco estaba tan oculto como para no notarlo, lo que también les parecía correcto.

Y entonces, repentinamente, se detiene. Quiere que Nowaki le hable, no quiere sólo sus ojos, su mirada; quiere su boca, su voz.

—Continúa—Le pidió con esa manera tan natural que tenía de mezclar la amabilidad con el deseo. Se sentó en una silla, mientras le tenue luz de la lámpara de la sala era su única iluminación, y qué más iba a querer ver aparte de los relieves del cuerpo de Hiroki.

El profesor de Literatura obedeció sin chistar. Parecía, ni siquiera, parpadear. Con la misma media sonrisa, retiró su corbata comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Cuando llegó al tercer botón, Nowaki lo llamó.

—Ven aquí—Le dijo ofreciéndole su mano. Hiroki se le acercó, cerró los ojos por el calor que las manos de Nowaki en su cintura le provocaron y de su boca salió un suspiro.

Lo miró hacia abajo y se sentó sobre él, esperando a que los dedos de Nowaki hicieran lo propio, terminando de desabrochar la camisa con sólo una de sus manos mientras la otra recorría socarronamente su muslo. Al sentir los labios de Nowaki recorrer su pecho y su cuello, se dejó hacer y deshacer.

Ni la música de fondo, la del piano lento ni la voz ronca con acento alemán, pudieron callar lo macro del sentir, la justicia hecha, por fin, al unirse ambos, con cotidianeidad y novedosa armonía.

En la sala, luego en la habitación. Una segunda vez acabó por matar las energías de ambos, entre tanto alboroto de sábanas, abrazos y besos, Nowaki se quedó dormido. Hiroki, casi como un desmayo, como un golpe violento en la nuca, se rindió.

Como sueño le resultaba curioso porque abundaban los olores, y Hiroki nunca soñaba olores. Primero un olor a pólvora que identificó claramente sobre su ropa sucia y húmeda. Su frente, su cabello y sus manos también lo estaban. Es más, sus dedos estaban ya más que mojados y salados. La oscuridad era absoluta y supo que era de noche. Estaba agitado, como si acabara de detenerse luego de correr kilómetros enteros. Algo en su interior, de hecho, le decía que debía seguir corriendo.

Debía seguir huyendo. Lo perseguían. Lo iban a matar. Le habían puesto un precio a su cabeza, debía salir rápido de allí antes de que los perros captaran su olor.

Olor. Pólvora mojada, sudor, cansancio. Cargó la pistola que tenía en una de sus manos y esperó un poco mientras el corazón quería recuperar su ritmo normal. Sólo eso tenía en mente, esperar, a que los del clan finalmente lo dieran por perdido o por muerto. Tanto mejor la segunda.

Pero el maldito olor era lo peor, como si diera un indicio, por mínimo que fuera, de que ese sueño no era un sueño como cualquier otro y por tanto tenía un grado de realismo. Uno que lo alteraba, por supuesto.

Siguió esperando en absoluto silencio. La noche sin estrellas también hacía suya esa tranquilidad que desesperaba. De pronto, un sonido, como una ramita quebrándose. De seguro era algún gato callejero escapando también del olor a pólvora. O quizás eran ellos. Debía salir de ahí. Y así lo hizo. Volvió de a poco a su camino avanzando de espaldas y apuntando al frente con su arma, para luego echar a correr tan rápido como le dieran las piernas. Debía encontrar algún sitio donde pasar la noche. Cuando lo encontró, se dirigió a él y de una sola patada se adentró de golpe, cayendo al piso.

Un espasmo. Uno tan ruidoso y repentino que hasta Nowaki se despertó y vio a Hiroki sentado en la cama, respirando agitado, sudado, más pálido de lo que alguna vez Nowaki lo había visto.

—¿Una pesadilla? —Pregunta lo obvio, inevitablemente. Hiroki lo mira, sus pupilas están contraídas y su boca abierta. Su labio inferior cuelga casi muerto al igual que su mandíbula. El vaivén de su respiración es alarmantemente rápido y desesperado, Nowaki no puede evitar desesperarse junto con él.

—Abrázame—Le ruega, y las palabras apenas salen pues inmediatamente traga saliva para aligerar el peso de su garganta. Un peso extraño, como si el corazón se le hubiera subido.

Nowaki lo abraza y lo atrae hacia sí—¿No quieres un poco de agua? —Le pregunta.

—No, no; ya estoy bien.

Hiroki mira el reloj de su mesa y se percata de que son las seis de la madrugada, mal momento para una pesadilla, se dice. Piensa entonces que el agua no es tan mala idea y le dice a Nowaki que mejor vaya por ella. Cuando se la entrega, bebe un poco y la bajísima temperatura del líquido bajando por su cuello y su pecho pareció haber devuelto su corazón al lugar correcto. O simplemente quizás los latidos se habían normalizado. Miró a través de la ventana y el cielo ya comenzaba a difuminar el negro con el celeste, sería un bonito día aquel. Pero aún faltaban unas horas para despertarse, así que dejó el vaso de agua en la mesita de luz, se recostó boca arriba en la cama con ahora Nowaki a su lado, se relamió los labios y la humedad de éstos recién mojados lo hizo abandonarse otra vez.

Recuerda que fue un malentendido, hace días, cuando el clan enemigo irrumpió de pronto en su casa donde cenaba con sus padres junto a una mesa y una estufa modesta que les regalaba calor. Ellos llegaron dando patadas, apuntando con armas, vestidos de negro y con guantes azules. Su padre atinó a levantar las manos y su madre comenzó a gritar despavorida. Hiroki corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Era completamente extraño que ella, estando acostumbrada a la armas, se asustara tanto. Su padre, entre todo, seguía las instrucciones de la inesperada visita, como arrodillarse en el suelo con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Le dio una mirada muy rápida a su hijo y éste comprendió todo lo que los ojos de su padre dijeron. Llegó el momento, hijo; decía, toma tu arma y sal de aquí. Hiroki así lo hizo, dejando atrás a su padre, a su madre y su casa. Había estado preparado para cuando algo así ocurriera desde que tenía trece años, fue educado bajo esa idea y su madre constantemente le ordenaba no encariñarse con nada, ni siquiera con ella, pues todo un día se desvanece tan rápido como se formó. Incluso ella, incluso él mismo.

Así que corrió fuera no sin antes disparar unas cuantas balas que alcanzaron a dos de ellos. Pronto escuchó dos disparos concisos y supo inmediatamente que sus padres ahora estaban muertos. Del clan Kamijou sólo quedaba él, el último portador de esa sangre, y debía ser eliminado. Sabe que fue un malentendido, pero no recuerda exactamente de qué se trata y ni mucho menos le interesa ahora, cuando debe seguir corriendo y adentrarse en lo más profundo de los callejones de los barrios más bajos de Tokio para evitar que una bala lo alcance. Si por lo menos una le llega, así como está, tan débil, aunque sea en una mano o un dedo, es hombre muerto.

Escuchó pasos entre las ramas, ahora el puñal en la mano listo para ser ensartado con precisión en algún corazón. Y respira agitado. Mira al frente, ve luces difusas entre las casas pequeñas y los fuegos en tarros grandes de lata. Debe seguir corriendo, pero otro impulso más urgente se le adelantó. Frente a él estaba uno de los enemigos de su padre, y qué placer fue el que sintió recorrer al fuego vivo sus venas cuando enterró la hoja afilada en el pecho de ese hombre, quien gritó de dolor y pánico al verse perforado, con la sangre saliendo de su herida como si ésta hubiera estado buscando hace años algún lugar por donde escapar. No tardó en marchar completamente su suéter negro y sus guantes azules hasta caer sentado al piso, más muerto que vivo. Ya lo rodeaba la oscuridad y la idea de seguir corriendo hasta que sintió un pañuelo con olor extraño sobre su boca y nariz siendo presionado por una mano, mientras otra lo rodeaba insistente y fuertemente de la cintura.

—Buenos días, Hiro-san—Le dice Nowaki de repente, sonriendo con elegancia.

De ese lado, donde es de día, las cortinas están abiertas y la luz se filtra hasta el punto de dañarle los ojos. Se entretuvo un rato flojeando antes de decidirse a levantarse definitivamente de la cama donde ahora estaba sentado, mirando su cuerpo sólo cubierto por una sábana y rememorando la noche anterior, sumido en una paz inexplicable, sin esa persecución, sin… Recordó entonces el momento en que anoche se había quedado dormido, no recuerda exactamente cómo, no recuerda haberse acomodado sobre la cama en una posición adecuada para dormir, y ese hueco extraño que hay entre la pesadilla y la forma indecorosa que gritaba el nombre de su novio, y le dio rabia percatarse de ello porque le resultaba demasiado extraño no recordar exactamente cuándo es que el placer había sucumbido para desaparecer en pleno éxtasis. Ya se ocuparía de eso, ahora, precisamente, quería volver a dormir, otra vez, y descansar de veras en este enésimo intento de descanso. Le preguntaría a Nowaki qué había pasado exactamente, no ahora, claro.

Se despertó boca arriba y no le extrañó, normalmente se quedaba dormido en esa posición. Buscó la luz de la mañana que lo había despertado antes, pero se extrañó que al abrir los ojos, sólo encontrara oscuridad, una de las más absolutas. Quiso enderezarse, pero las sogas en sus muñecas se lo impidieron, y debió continuar en esa expuesta posición. Repentinamente siente unos pasos acercarse, siente que unos dedos fríos cubiertos por un cuero extraño le sueltan las muñecas y lo llevan a una silla donde lo sientan bruscamente y la vuelven a amarrar las manos tras la espalda, fijas a la tabla que justo le pega a la mitad. Ya ningún indicio de luz lo salvaría, ninguna idea de seguir corriendo, de tener el puñal en mano o el arma que su padre lo obligó a tomar minutos antes de morir.

Escuchó otra vez los pasos cada vez más lejanos y el chirriar de la puerta le dijo que otra vez estaba solo. Tironeó violentamente de sus manos, y las cuerdas, ahora más finas y calientes, se le enterraban poco a poco en la carne. Su brazo derecho, el que podía ejercer más fuerza, pronto cedió al dolor y gritó todo lo que tenía contenido desde el comienzo, cuando comenzó a huir. Miedo, odio, impotencia. Recordó a su padre y madre, el disparo que gracias al cielo jamás vio inserto en sus frentes, la mirada sentida de su padre, los ojos diciéndole qué debía hacer y cuánto lo querían, él y su madre, y la petición de perdón implícito en sus pupilas. Qué condenada memoria era la suya, tan exacta. Perdón por haberte dado esta vida, hijo; le decía también, con ojos ya rojos, o le pareció verlos rojos y más húmedos, las pupilas dilatadas y el iris marrón, tan igual al suyo, reducido. Tal cual estaban sus propios ojos en ese momento, lo sabía perfectamente porque el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de todos sus sentidos, y sus muñecas, con voluntad propia, haciéndole caso omiso a las órdenes de su cerebro y sentido común siguieron tironeando, buscando deshacer el nudo que parecía casi inexistente. Cerró los ojos en un parpadeo, los volvió a abrir, vio el vaso de agua sobre la mesita, la luz de la ventana, Nowaki sonriéndole, él despertando cada tantos minutos o segundos. Y la puerta seguía sonando mientras se iba abriendo cada vez más y más, con un ruido insoportable que hacía que le dolieran los dientes, estos estando tan apretados como se les permitía. Estiro la mano para alcanzar el vaso, no llegó jamás a tocarlo cuando las luces de pronto se encendieron, y frente a él, de pronto, tan repentino como el supuesto golpe en la cabeza que se dio, había alguien apuntándolo con un arma, vestido completamente de negro y con guantes azules, tan azules como los ojos de quien buscaba asesinarlo, como los ojos que en ese momento, en ese preciso momento lo miraban con morbosa atención, con seriedad absoluta, casi un odio, y Hiroki miró también, miró al frente, completamente indefenso, lleno de pavor. Alcanzó a cerrar otra vez los ojos con la esperanza de despertarse pero no, ya estaba despierto. El otro había sido el sueño, tan o más absurdo como todos los otros sueños, donde el asesino que ahora lo apuntaba con el arma era el hombre dueño de todas sus ilusiones y sonrisas idiotizadas, donde lo esperaba en casa, con quien hacía el amor horas enteras gritándose cuán afortunados eran. En la mentira de ese sueño también alguien se le acercaba, también alguien lo miraba, pero en la verdad de la realidad, lo apuntaban, el gatillo sonaba con el clic característico de las armas, Hiroki aún miraba a su asesino con las muñecas inquietas, a él sentado en una silla, a él sentado en la cama, con el sonido de la bala saliendo en estallido, hasta él, estando con los ojos cerrados entre sábanas y con un disparo preciso en el pecho que detuvo el movimiento incesante de sus manos tras su espalda.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> La parte donde este parcito está "juntito" la escribí mientras escucha Suddenly de Peter Heppner, como que pegó justo. Es una canción preciosa. Y bueh, hace mucho que no publicaba nada de ellos y quise aventurarme con esto, porque siempre quise escribir algo que involucrara armas y que además los involucrara a ellos (?). Espero les haya gustado, y que no me lancen tomates por volver por estos lares con algo tan raro.


End file.
